August 24, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The August 24, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 21, 2012 at the Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, California. Episode summary Layla vs Alicia Fox Seeing her first action in nearly two weeks, Divas Champion Layla displayed no signs of ring rust against Alicia Fox. The British bombshell took a tenacious fight to her latest opponent, summoning her grit and hustle to answer her agile opponent’s skill set. The reigning Divas Title holder secured victory with a well-timed whirlwind kick, impressing the crowd and one particularly important visitor at ringside. Kaitlyn, the No. 1 contender for the Divas Title and Cole’s guest commentator for the match, stepped into the ring after the pin to offer Layla a gesture of goodwill. However, her show of sportsmanship ended abruptly as Eve, the Diva who Kaitlyn eliminated last to win the Divas Championship No. 1 Contender Battle Royal on Raw, stepped forward and curiously raised both of her ringmates’ arms in celebration. Neither the reigning titleholder nor her impending challenger seemed to know what to make of the gesture, but the trio elected to keep the peace on this night. Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler Lamenting the loss of the United States Championship and the connection to American culture that came with it, Santino Marella addressed the WWE Universe about whether he and The Cobra remain on the same page. The Italian rapscallion, whose title reign came to an end in a special SummerSlam Pre-Show match against Antonio Cesaro, lifted his spirits by rediscovering the potential for success his green sock represents, even going so far as to state his belief in once again becoming the United States Champion someday. That declaration garnered the attention of the new titleholder, who declared himself a winner in five different languages. Marella wasted no time powerwalking his way toward the steel stage to confront Cesaro, but The Cobra dragged their collective gaze at the alluring Aksana instead. The brief detour provided the Swiss-born Superstar with an opening to educate Santino in the universal language of pain. United States Champion Antonio Cesaro and Aksana sock Santino Marella Lamenting the loss of the United States Championship and the connection to American culture that came with it, Santino Marella addressed the WWE Universe about whether he and The Cobra remain on the same page. The Italian rapscallion, whose title reign came to an end in a special SummerSlam Pre-Show match against Antonio Cesaro, lifted his spirits by rediscovering the potential for success his green sock represents, even going so far as to state his belief in once again becoming the United States Champion someday. That declaration garnered the attention of the new titleholder, who declared himself a winner in five different languages. Marella wasted no time powerwalking his way toward the steel stage to confront Cesaro, but The Cobra dragged their collective gaze at the alluring Aksana instead. The brief detour provided the Swiss-born Superstar with an opening to educate Santino in the universal language of pain. Kofi Kingston & R-Truth vs Primo & Epico Feeling invigorated from their successful title defense at The 25th Anniversary of SummerSlam, WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston & R-Truth took the fight to Primo & Epico in a non-title match. Both sides put their impressive talents to good use, with the reigning titleholders blending their all-around abilities well while the perfect chemistry of the former champions helped them keep pace. Primo’s failed Backstabber attempt ultimately proved to be his side’s undoing, granting his adversary with a prime opportunity to connect a knockout blow. R-Truth obliged, leveling Primo with a lethal reverse STO to seize a victory that impressed everyone at Rabobank Arena — everyone, that is, except The Prime Time Players, who watched their SummerSlam opponents in action while providing guest commentary alongside Michael Cole at ringside. Results * Singles Match: Layla defeated Alicia Fox * Singles Match: Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) by DQ * Tag Team Match: Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:Layla Category:Alicia Fox Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes